


余烬

by han_guang



Category: RPS, 明星大侦探
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_guang/pseuds/han_guang
Summary: NZND十年之约时候，白rap重逢了他练习生时期的恋人。





	余烬

**Author's Note:**

> *AU，白rap/魏全能，真名使用预警。  
> *只是想搞搞13岁年龄差而已。学步车，OOC预警。

 

白敬亭在黑暗里闭目小憩，其余感官被无限延伸放大。他听见脚步声靠近，停在化妆间的门口。他拉长自己的呼吸，把自己淹没在这片阴影里，但他知道他躲不过他。

“好久不见。”他听见魏大勋的寒暄。

刚好，反正他是在等他。

十年之约演唱会落下帷幕，人去楼空，偌大的场馆冷冷清清。而他们还有一个不约之约。

 

魏大勋走到白敬亭坐的位置，从他身后伸手摁亮了他们面前化妆镜的一圈灯。白敬亭眨了眨眼，才适应了光线，他看到镜子里一坐一站的两个人，在黑暗的化妆间里这一圈灯像舞台上的追光，照亮又模糊了视线。他看着魏大勋的手轻轻搭到自己肩上，又躲避般地只敢盯着那手指。“啊，”他一颔首，一缕脏辫落在额角，他操着那把在舞台上撕心裂肺唱到沙哑的嗓子，姗姗来迟地回道，“好久不见。”

仔细算算，他们有七八年没见了。

那时候为C位争得头破血流、到出道又只能顺着公司打扮得廉价又媚俗的青葱少年，已经成了圈内风格独树一帜、浴火重生光鲜又不羁的巨星；而那个热血地为了梦想干尽傻事的青年也终于正式自己注定的人生，一步步迈进不惑之年。

魏大勋换了个姿势。他挪了几步，半坐在白敬亭身前的化妆桌上，放松地伸直双腿搭着脚踝。白敬亭敛着眼皮飞速地不动声色地把人从头到尾扫了一遍，在心里讽刺地想到，原来年纪上去了，穿西装的味道就真的不一样了。

只是那根红绳还在，静静搭在雪白的脚踝上，灼得白敬亭眼睛发干，指尖发烫。他掩饰地清了清嗓子，喉咙一阵生疼，他仿佛听到魏大勋意味不明的一声轻笑，于是更痒了。“你怎么来了？”

“我不该来吗？”

“我们没什么可说的了。”

“我们要什么可说的？”

白敬亭的质疑说得飞快，他没想得到答案，只是不愿意在沉默里发酵，可是魏大勋回得更快。他们以前不是这样，以前往往是白敬亭噎得魏大勋说不出话。“你这几年……”白敬亭忍无可忍地抬眼看去，话音却戛然而止，魏大勋伸手像是要摸白敬亭的脸，于是他便下意识又偏过头去。于是面前的人又笑了笑。

魏大勋亲昵地拍了拍白敬亭的侧颈，那里有个狰狞的小丑纹身，远看能唬人，凑近就是明显的纹身贴。白敬亭被他摸得心里发毛，皱着眉头拨开乱撩的手。魏大勋轻轻叹了口气，笑得格外惋惜说：“可惜，我不喜欢这个塑料味。”

他话讲得暧昧，白敬亭全听懂了，于是嘴皮子快过脑筋地回他说：“我什么时候同意跟你上床了？”魏大勋俯下身凑到白敬亭眼前，笑得明晃晃得扎眼，白敬亭别开眼，却也不知往哪儿看，落在镜子里，是魏大勋的背后，是他被西装外套勒出的隐隐腰线。

“哦，不好意思啊，小白，”眼前人拖着音调说，“原来是哥哥会错意了。”

 

是会错了白敬亭在舞台聚光灯下的一个眼神；他惊鸿一瞥看见VIP席里的魏大勋的时候，观众席是暗的，他看不见魏大勋的神情，可魏大勋把他看得明明白白。

白敬亭短暂地沉默，然后在魏大勋佯装要直起身子离开的时候扯住他的领口，他知道魏大勋在装，但他现在懒得聪明懒得戳穿。这个吻几乎是撕咬着开始的，他们分开多年的陌生在几秒钟后被拉回十年前的亲密无间。魏大勋被他扯得重心不稳，一手撑在椅背上，他占着绝对的姿势上的气场优势，可是主动权被白敬亭没收得一干二净。

魏大勋嘴里还残留着薄荷糖的味道。他们吻到近乎窒息，白敬亭才恋恋不舍地松开他，舌尖轻轻勾过嘴角，伸手抹掉勾连着的亮晶晶的银丝。他不自然地回味那股糖精的味道，仿佛回到十几年前第一次笨拙的接吻，纯情烂漫的魏大勋急急忙忙在嘴里塞的糖。他嗤笑一声，说，“就你这年纪还哥哥，是叔叔吧。”来掩盖情绪上的波澜。

魏大勋也不恼，笑眯眯地嗯了一声，等白敬亭的下文。

“去你那儿？”白敬亭说着要站起来，却被魏大勋摁在了座位上。那人凑上来，他身上一点脂粉气都没有，甚至连古龙水都没有喷，带着一丝若有若无的洗发水的味道。白敬亭心想，要命。

而要白敬亭命的魏大勋凑过去亲吻他的嘴角，流连到轻咬他的下嘴唇，含糊不清地说道：“就在这儿。”

分手这么多年，白敬亭身边没有缺过人，但没再有过固定的伴。他不知道魏大勋怎么样，他迫使自己不去好奇——而事实是离开了娱乐圈子的魏大勋，想要销声匿迹，白敬亭好奇也没用。他把魏大勋反推回化妆桌，自己终于站起身，他们身形相当，而此刻借着对方半倚的姿势压掉半头气势。

他一边接吻一边伸手去解魏大勋的皮带，而魏大勋从善如流地勾住白敬亭的脖子。

裤子扯下去以后塞得整整齐齐的白色衬衫被拉起，白敬亭解了一个扣子，不耐烦地问魏大勋这件衣服值几个钱。魏大勋扣住他的手腕，引着他直接从衣服下摆伸进腰间，说，再金贵也比不上你。

中年男人已经没有当年硬邦邦块数分明的腹肌，但明显是仍然保持健身的身材，依然有薄薄的线条。魏大勋笑着看白敬亭，岁月没给他留下太多的痕迹，他正在最有魅力的年纪，眼角顺着笑延伸出一点浅浅的纹路，有些许年上者揶揄的意味，又带着他骨子里带着散不去的天真烂漫，笑得白敬亭慌乱，伸手扯了他的衬衫，飞出几粒线绷断的扣子。

他愤恨地咬在魏大勋的喉结上。

人都说年龄差的距离会随着年龄的增长越来越小，可是十年前他们一起抛洒热血、爱恨分明，有什么情绪都能在宿舍的单人床上滚到一起去解决，像是真正没有年龄界限的兄弟、炮友、恋人；可到了十年后他不明不白地遇到了一道深不见底的鸿沟。

他一路吮吻到锁骨，落下斑驳的印记。魏大勋扬着头轻喘，后脑勺轻轻抵在镜子上；白敬亭受不了他这样，也厌恨为什么只有自己在心里无尽地纠结。他把这种烦躁全归结在情事的燥热里，含着不甘心碾过魏大勋的乳尖。

魏大勋条件反射哎呀了一声，倒是和多年前一模一样。他手搭着白敬亭的后颈向前倾去，仿佛将他揽进怀里。他衣服被白敬亭搞得一团糟，而他要反击轻而易举。灯光不算足，但白敬亭的耳尖红得明显；他们的生理反应这么多年了还是不会改变。

白敬亭拨开碍事的衬衫，金丝暗纹在某个角度下一晃而过，却被他捕捉到了。原来不是年龄，他在火热中竟然开出十万分之一的注意力凉凉地想到，从来不是。

“开小差呢？”魏大勋在他耳边吐着热气，笑意盈盈地拉回人注意，他轻咬了一下白敬亭滚烫的耳尖，让他忍不住一阵战栗。身上有东西被甩到地上，白敬亭发现在他那万分之一秒的走神时候，魏大勋已经娴熟地抽掉了他的皮带，解开了拉链。

他伸手掰过魏大勋的脸和他接吻，两个人的嘴唇都已经红肿，可白敬亭气势汹汹又贪得无厌。

事到如今，管他呢。

魏大勋一只手还扣着白敬亭的脖颈借力，另一只手顺着就往下摸去，去抚慰白敬亭硬得不行的性器；他们这种事以前做得太多，不上床的时候就互相帮忙手淫，曾经对彼此的身体过于熟悉；魏大勋本来心里也没底，真的上手了才发现原来身体都有自己的记忆。

白敬亭被他撸得差点一个没忍住，气得要在魏大勋屁股上抽一掌，可是扬手又顿住，最后只是落在人的后腰；他哑着嗓子没好气地说：“换个姿势，你转过去。”魏大勋从善如流地翻了个身，换着胳膊的姿势找舒服的借力点，额头贴上镜子，低低笑了一声说：“小白，嗓子哑得够性感啊。”

也不知被夸还是被揶揄的人附身贴上去，凑到魏大勋的耳边，那个巴掌终于落在他的臀瓣上，白敬亭亲密地咬耳朵说道：“别急，等会儿就让你有同款。”

白敬亭手指往里挤的时候，魏大勋欸了一声。白敬亭抬眼看他，这几年魏大勋的梨涡愈发深了，不笑的时候都有道浅浅的印子。于是魏大勋回头搭着眼皮看白敬亭的眼神仿佛无时无刻带着笑，白敬亭以前爱这湾散不去的笑意，如今却没来由地怵；仿佛他把控的节奏不是节奏，仿佛年长者一个眼神就把自己扒得干净。

于是他不看，他凑过去吻这点梨涡，舌尖轻轻勾过那个凹陷。白敬亭听懂了那一声欸里的意思，便伸进魏大勋西装外套的口袋里，不出意外地摸出了润滑剂。他低头咬开包装，凉丝丝的软膏散出干净的香气。“看来是预谋已久。”

是他们以前最喜欢的味道。

“啊，”魏大勋腾出一只手压在镜子上，好让自己的额头贴在小臂上借力，喘着气回敬，“彼此彼此。”

 

魏大勋没有准备套，他们也从来不用。白敬亭沾着润滑剂慢慢开拓魏大勋身后，他再急再不耐烦再被身下人撩得一股怨气，手上的动作还是极尽温柔的。他们俩最早谁上谁下都试过，后来就固定了，也不是多在意，只是白敬亭更享受这种将身下人一点点占有的过程，而魏大勋说我又何尝不是另一种征服。

黑色的西装外套被推起来了一些，和白色的衬衫交叠在一起分外扎眼。这让白敬亭感到了一种十年前不曾有过的奇异滋味，是第一次真真切切感到年长者被自己撕裂外壳的快感。魏大勋如今混得再人模狗样——他手上动作没停，一边凑上去咬魏大勋的后颈，而后者一阵战栗地缩起脖子，也说不清究竟来源于哪一方的刺激——还不是在他身下衣冠不整。

他捞起魏大勋一条腿，膝盖压在台子上，是脚踝上有红绳的那一边，白敬亭小指轻轻勾住那根红绳，两根手指如羽毛地抚摸过他的脚踝，动作轻柔得色情；忽然少了一侧的支撑，魏大勋站着的腿发软，他微微颤抖着又不得不下移重心，整个人近乎伏在镜面上借力。他微微睁开眼，就能从镜子里看见一切，看到那只修长雪白的手是如何和那跟红绳对比得刺眼。

而这个姿势让白敬亭更容易进入了。他滚烫的性器抵上穴口，魏大勋本能地畏缩；白敬亭揽过他的腰肢，他吻不到那光洁的背，只好安抚地轻舔他的耳廓。他一边慢条斯理地往里送，一边轻声耳语好似体贴问他：“可以吗？”

魏大勋咬着下唇，他的神经被热浪一阵阵冲击，堤坝岌岌可危。没等他答话，白敬亭牢牢地箍着他顶到了深处，他也被情欲和快感冲得近乎失控，又把自己勉强圈在理性的边沿。身下人侧过脸要跟他接吻，他的吻落在魏大勋脸颊的那颗痣上。魏大勋勉强睁开眼斜着睨他，哼哼的笑声和他的喘息交织在一起，白敬亭知道他默认可以，他轻微调整姿势开始缓慢抽送，但还是要说：“反正说不可以也没用。”

这是他的小孩子气，而魏大勋就吃这一套。

他们毕竟是最熟悉彼此身体的人，白敬亭立刻找回了魏大勋的敏感点，他一瞬间仿佛又回到多年前，那个时候年轻，什么姿势都敢试。魏大勋被他操得说不出话来，他也不压抑自己的声音，额头抵在镜子上止不住呻吟。白敬亭的节奏他们彼此都太熟悉，他多少次在这里面沉沦，又如何在失去的几年里魂牵梦萦。

白敬亭想起他们面朝着镜子，他之前眼里只有魏大勋这个人；他撩起眼皮看了眼镜面，他面子还是薄，折射出来的体位让他又一瞬间别开眼；他身下用力，时隔多年的性爱上来做不了情趣，只有最根本的交合能够填补缺失多年的空虚。

黑暗里只有这一隅暖黄色的光，静谧中只有他们浅浅的耳语和性爱的声音。这一刻他们的生命里只有彼此，世界像一幕舞台而此刻只有这一束追光，聚焦的是最后被无限拉长的谢幕。

 “你说我们这算什么？”白敬亭感觉得到他们彼此即将高潮，像溺水的人大口喘息，却要迎来更严重的窒息；他想他明明是上位者，为什么自己却有种要被撕裂的感觉，隔着衣料他的胸膛贴着魏大勋的脊背，两颗心跳近得几乎共振，“十年纪念礼物？”

“是啊，”魏大勋在溺死的边缘，他反手又去勾白敬亭的脖子，这是在这片深海里他唯一能够触摸到的浮木；而他还有心思调笑，即使白敬亭已经遵守承诺让他的嗓子也哑得听不清楚，“记得要给我送二十周年礼物的机会。”

他身后的人顿了顿，他知道自己这句话戳进了白敬亭心里的软肉。他感到身后人把额头抵上自己的后颈，然后加快了抽送。他自己腾不开手，白敬亭好心地抚慰上他的性器；以前他们也不是没干过操到高潮；可能是源于魏大勋说的那半句玩笑，又或是来自白敬亭自己的温情，既然是纪念礼物，那还是完美一点。

他们一起达到高潮时，魏大勋仰起头哑着嗓子喊小白。他自己知道还有后半句我爱你卡在喉咙里，又咽回肚子里，咽得他脱力。

“我知道。”白敬亭仿佛听到了他的心声，没来由地轻声说道。

这么多年了，跨越年龄和身份，他们之间其实还是什么都知道。

 

白敬亭从他身体里退出去，魏大勋总算能在桌上侧过身找个稍微不吃力一点的姿势。精液从他身后淌到桌面，他撑了一手，黏黏糊糊地，有一丝受不了地抽了两张纸巾。白敬亭站着，居高临下地看着魏大勋，后者闪躲了一瞬，又游刃有余地笑了起来。他漾着梨涡台脸冲白敬亭笑，对于胜白敬亭一筹他轻车熟路。

果不其然，白敬亭自己撇开了眼，没话找话地抱怨说：“清理起来麻烦死了。”

魏大勋听了一耸肩，冲白敬亭亲昵地眨眼，他出手出得猝不及防，白敬亭还没反应过来便被他摁回了沙发上。“夜还长着。”他说道，跨到白敬亭的身前，一只膝盖跪到沙发上，掰过白敬亭的脸低头接吻；他手不安分地又往白敬亭微硬的性器摸去，反正他们的性吸引力不需要过多的撩拨。

白敬亭下意识扶住身上人的腰，一扬眉毛问你还有力气？

魏大勋从上一轮被白敬亭带出来撒了一地的润滑剂里又捡起一包，歪着头拿牙齿咬着单手撕开，他笑得时候又仿佛回到多年前，又透着岁月留下的说不上哪里不同的成熟味道，他拿眼角瞅着白敬亭，淡淡答道。

 

“啊，让你看看叔叔多吃的这十几年饭。”

 

 


End file.
